Cannibal
by we'll wait for our miracles
Summary: They were going to start their eternity together. Start now.


Author's Notes!

well, the ending of kuro made me cry like a little girl.

the same night i watched it, i dreamt this.

so i slapped it into second person, ciel's pov. :D

honestly, i am -damn- proud of this fic.

i mean, euphoria was so...

-shudder-

the opposite.

[oh, and i hope for those of you that read both, you enjoy the thing i did with the titles. -kekeke-]

thanks to all my readers! if anyone has requests for a fic, aim me [mrkinichee] or email me []

amarouse loves you3

ily, kiba and baku.

bakusez

Disclaimer!

oh shit, son, i don't own kuroshitsuji.

ps, this is rated M for CielxSeb sex. not highly explicit, but M-worthy.

read and enjoy. leave reviews. c:

flamers can smc.

* * *

"Make it painful. As painful as you possibly can."

Don't look surprised.

"Yes, My Lord."

Just listen. Follow the last command I will ever give you. Don't treat me gently because I'm trembling, just listen. Only treat me gently if you really want to be gentle with me. It confuses me, Sebastian, when you stroke my cheek like that. It makes me tremble even more.

Just get this over with. Take my soul, you cannibal. Take it.

I'm yours.

Yes, please, just do it. Part those lips of yours and come closer. I wonder what you'll do, what sort of pain this will be. After this, will I be gone forever? I'm certain I will. Without a soul, does one live? But then again, demons don't have souls, do they? That's why they feed on the souls of humans.

Do you have a soul, Sebastian?

Did you ever have a soul, Sebastian?

Were you always a demon?

I wish I would have asked you these questions while I was still alive. I wish I would have thought of them before now. I wish I would have bothered to understand you.

Yes, press your lips to mine. I've never been kissed before, not like this, not that I would admit that to you. Not that I would admit that I always wanted you to do this. You were right, Sebastian, this does hurt. I can feel something being pulled from inside me. No, not pulled, ripped. You did lusten. You did make it painful. Did you notice, just now, that I shed a tear? That I let a whimper leave my lips? Why do I allow myself to show weakness around you, Sebastian?

And then it's over.

I open my eyes, watching as you smile, watching as you lick your lips and pull away.

"That's it, Bocchan."

That's it?

How can that be?

"Now that you don't have a soul, you're a demon, the same as me. You and I will stay here forever, Bocchan. Does that please you?"

How did you know, Sebastian? How did you know that I need you? How did you know I wanted to stay with you? To be with you. To be yours, forever. Can demons read minds? Have you been reading my thoughts all along?

"Yes, Bocchan, I have."

You cannibal.

"Yes, Bocchan, I am," You reply with a chuckle. A chuckle and that genuine smile of yours.

Forever?

"Yes, Bocchan, forever."

Maybe you aren't reading my mind. Maybe you're reading my eyes. They've only been searching for meaning in yours this entire time. Trying to grasp the meaning of forever. Trying to sort out my emotions. Do you feel emotions, Sebastian?

"Only for you, Bocchan."

Do you love me, Sebastian?

"Do you love me?"

I think I asked you first.

"I'm no longer your butler, Bocchan."

Then why are you still calling me Bocchan?

"Will you allow me to call you Ciel?"

Answer my question. Do you love me?

"I've always loved you."

You bastard. You grin like the Cheshire Cat as my heart skips beats, as my breath hitches in my throat, as my cheeks flush. Do you like seeing me like this? I swear, Sebastian, if you're lying...

"I would never lie to you."

Bastard. Cannibal. I love you.

"I love you too, Ciel."

If you ever leave me...

"Never."

Hold me. Kiss me. Do with me the things that lovers do. I'm sick of being speechless. Make me speak. Yes, that's right, pull me into your arms. I have to be close to you right now.

Why do you love me?

"Thats a very good question. I wonder it myself all the time."

Bastard. Don't chuckle like that.

"Now how should I get you to speak?"

I think you know damn well how.

"Mmm, so soon?"

Do not make me repeat myself, Sebastian.

"Aren't you a bit young?"

Aren't you a pedophile?

"Brat."

Cannibal.

"I love you."

I love you.

"Are you sure?"

Take me. Yes, put me on my back. Yes, kiss me again. Kiss me harder. Kiss me with passion. Make me find my voice. Remove the clothing in our way.

Right now, Sebastian, I need you.

"I'm amazed a boy as pretty as you is still pure."

"Only for you."

"Ah, there's that pretty voice of yours again..."

I'll never know why your touch feels so amazing. Why it feels so good, why it excites my skin, will always be a mystery. I don't know why you make me impatient when I know there will be pain. I don't know why I long to see your flesh when no one else's interests me.

Our voices have turned into whispers. Beautiful whispers of deep longings and dark desires.

"I'm going to put my fingers in, Ciel. Shall I be gentle? Or do you want this to be painful as well?"

"Gentle."

I know that you want it the same way. I can tell by the look in your eyes. I can tell that you're eager for more as I arch and rock against you, and you can tell that I am as well. Is it also getting hard for you to think or talk in anything but mere phrases?

Yes, there. Touch me there. Harder. Deeper. Out. I need you now.

"Get on your knees, Ciel. Suck."

I'll obey. I'll reply to your commands with moans and do as you please so I can hear yours. I'll do these things I've never done before. These things I have only desired with you.

"It will hurt some," Yes, still whispers. Barely whispers. Barely breathing.

"I need you. Now."

And once again, I feel pain, a strange pain, but I have dealt with worse. I expected worse.

Just hold me close.

"Are you okay?"

Once again, I have lost my voice.

"Tell me when to move."

Give me more kisses. Help me adjust. Stop my trembling.

"M-move..."

Gentle, the way we both wanted it. Loving. Caring. Quickly, you turn pain into pleasure. Words give way to pants, moans, screams, and cries of your name. Your words turn into moans of mine.

And then...

"Sebastian!"

Ecstasy.

"I love you," You whisper. We're still panting. I'm still clutching onto you. Some horrible, hidden part of me still fears you'll leave.

"I love you too."

"I'll never leave."

"You better not."

"You're so bossy."

"Pedophile."

Now, let's just continue this conversation later. I can't keep my eyes open any more.

"Brat."

"Cannibal. I love you."

"I love you."

Sleep. Tomorrow we will continue the beginning of our forever.

We wouldn't have it any other way.

-fin-


End file.
